The present application relates to the technical field of electronics, and specifically relates to an information processing method and an electronic device.
At present, most of the electronic devices are provided with cameras so as to meets people's shooting demand at any time. Because people's demands for the quality of the image are increasing, devices provided with more pixels often tend to be used to shoot. For example, shooting is conducted through a cell phone or a digital camera with a more-pixel camera so as to obtain an image with better quality. However, in the process of shooting, the quality of the image is also greatly affected by the shooting environment. For example, image noise caused by light and electricity may prevent people's sense organs from understanding the received image information. Therefore, after obtaining the image, a further process for the image is also needed. For example, in the electronic devices, there are various typical scenes, which are determined through a large quantity of practical and statistic data, and processing ways corresponding to the scenes. After the captured image is obtained, a corresponding scene is determined by presuming the working environment of the camera and the noise environment and by analyzing data in the image, so that image enhancing and image processing are conducted according to a processing way corresponding to the scene.
However in the process of practical implementation, analyzing various data of the image is often conducted after the image has been completely transmitted from an image sensor. Due to a limited rate of the image sensor for transmitting image and a relatively larger quantity of image data which needs to be processed in the analysis process, the process from the time when the image begins to be transmitted to the time when the processing way is finally determined is relatively longer, and it takes a longer time, so that the efficiency of the electronic device is lower. Moreover, because the pre-stored typical scenes in the electronic device is limited and they may not completely embrace all the scenes, it is unable to better determine an appropriate processing way with respect to a special scene, thus increasing post-processing load for the image.
In conclusion, there is a technical problem of low efficiency in the electronic device of the related art.